Video communication systems have become increasingly popular. Videoconferencing, for example, is becoming more common in both business and residential applications. Videoconferencing permits audio as well as visual live communication between two remotely located terminals communicating over a single channel. Videoconferencing has had limited success due to, for example, unavailability of a common network interface, overly complex controls, poor video quality, limited functionality, inconvenience, and high cost. Improving video quality and functionality while simultaneously decreasing costs has proven to be a seemingly unobtainable goal. For this reason, there have been opposing pressures to develop certain more expensive systems having increased video quality and functionality and certain other systems that forego the convenience and quality criteria for the sake of reducing costs.
One recent approach, that attempts to addresses some of the above-mentioned issues, uses a digital video camera coupled to the input port of a PC which is programmed to provide videoconferencing over a communications channel, such as the Internet. This approach is useful for applications where a PC is readily available and the user is fully familiar with downloading the software and using the PC to control the videoconferencing. However, the approach is disadvantageous for environments directed to those who are not as computer literate or not interested in using a computer for videoconferencing.
The above types of implementations are, of course, a compromise. Ideally, videoconferencing systems and equipment can be provided for both business and residential applications at reasonable costs and without sacrificing video quality, functionality, or convenience. The present invention is directed to accommodating this ideal.